Ketsuban
|CUdWdGVqGK8}} Ketsuban (けつばん/欠番) is a YouTube singer, who writes her own english translated lyrics. She sings VOCALOID, as well as Japanese & American pop, rap and rock. She is noted to have a high and sweet, but strong voice, which can sound very rockish, fitting rather fast-paced songs like "Aimai Elegy" or "Lost One no Goukoku". She can sing in a calm, mature and mellow tone too, such as in her "Sakasama no Chou" or in her "Toumei Answer" On the other side she has also covered some heavier songs, in which she demonstrated some of her screaming skill, such as the collaboration of "Airen=Temptation". Her most popular cover is of "Aku no Musume" with 600,000+ views as of March 2015. She won a prize in the Sony Music "REC" Auditions in June 2014 for her World is Mine cover and was a finalist of the Anisong New Artist Auditions in December the same year. She was a finalist on Kawaiian TV's Utahime contest in 2015. When she first uploaded when she was 11, and her first videos where english fandubs for anime, such as Mermaid melody. Some of them are still available to view on her channel, such as the "19th episode of Toradora" or "Clannad". She has also used her account for other activities, including some original songs. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Vocafied # Member of St☆rdom (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Participant of the KCE Duet Battle 2 with Shellah # Member of Ⓢ-erendipity✿ with CoCo (in the Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2014) # Member of Hana Kotoba (in the Hybrid DuBattle) # Member of PRINCESS FLUFFY SPARKLE SISTERS GO!! (in the Blank*Space Battle Royale) List of Covered Songs (Love is War) (2011.06.28) # "Rolling Girl" -English retake ver.- (2011.07.17) # "Sakasama no Chou" (Inversed Butterfly) (Jigoku Shoujo OP) -English ver.- (2011.08.06) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) -English ver.- (2011.08.14) # "Daiben" (Shit!) -Preview ver.- (2011.08.17) # "Aku no Musume" (Daughter of Evil) -English ver.- (2011.08.27) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2011.09.10) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -Piano ver.- (2011.09.14) # "Daiben" (Shit!) (2011.10.16) # "Katayoku no Tori" (Umineko no Naku Koro ni OP) (2011.11.15) # "Daiben" (Shit!) feat. Nipah, Lemon, Ketsuban, Helee, Miyako, Yaku and Imagine (2011.11.18) # "Doku Ringo to Cinderella" feat. St☆rdom (2012.02.09) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love Lost Elegy) -English ver.- (2012.04.22) # "COIN" feat. Apol, Lemon, Nipah, Ketsuban, Rii, Passion, Miyako, Dango and Ryuu-K (2012.05.12) # "Toosenbo" -English Short ver.- (2012.06.25) # "I Won't Say I'm in Love" (Disney's Hercules song) (2012.08.20) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love Distance Long Affair) -English ver.- (2012.09.04) # "Something About Us" (Daft Punk song) (2012.09.29) # "Part of Your World Reprise" -English ver.- (2012.11.19) (Taken down on YouTube) # "Sarishinohara" -English ver.- (2012.12.02) # "Sigh" -English ver.- (2013.02.18) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) -English ver.- (2013.03.27) # "Still Doll" (Vampire Knight ED) -English TV size ver.- (2013.04.15) # "Duvet" (Serial Experiments Lain OP) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.04.28) # "Airen=Temptation" -English ver.- feat. Ketsuban, Shellah, Helee and Erik (2013.05.09) # "ViVi" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.05.21) # "Ura Omote Lovers" -Multilingual ver.- (2013.06.09) (Deleted) # "The Lost Lovers" -English Mashup of "Ura Omote Lovers" & "Lost One no Goukoku"- (2013.06.14) # "Young Blood Spills Tonight" (Eyes Set to Kill song) -Short Piano ver.- (2013.07.06) # "Regret Message" -English ver.- (2013.07.11) # "Party Junkie" feat. Ketsuban and Shellah (2013.08.11) # "Tsukematsukeru" feat. Ketsuban and Shellah (2013.08.29) # "Wrecking Ball" (Miley Cyrus song) (2013.09.15) # "+REVERSE" -English ver.- (2013.09.29) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" -English Preview ver.- feat. Archangel, Ketsuban, Varu (2013.10.13) # "Toumei Answer" -English ver.- (2013.10.25) # "Nakimushi Pierrot" (Crybaby Pierrot) -English ver.- (2013.10.29) # "The Fear is Oneself" (2013.11.02) # "Reboot" -English ver.- feat. JoyDreamer, Mai and Ketsuban (2013.11.07) # "Safe and Sound" -Live Short Acoustic ver.- (2013.11.30) # "Sayoko" feat. Setsuna and Ketsuban (2013.12.23) # "White Album" -English ver.- (2013.12.25) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" -English & Japanese Remix ver.- (2014.01.01) # "Spice!" (Parody) (2014.01.13) # "Still Into You" (Paramore song) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Archangel and Ketsuban (2014.01.31) # "Donut Hole" -Short English ver.- (2014.02.07) # "She Will Be Loved" (Maroon 5 song) -Live Acoustic ver.- (2014.02.15) # "Aitai" -English ver.- (2014.02.24) # "Choose Me" -English ver.- feat. Zoozbuh, Ketsuban and Archangel (2014.03.01) # "Miles Away" (Memphis May Fire song) -Live Acoustic ver.- (2014.03.02) # "Mozaik Role" -English ver.- (2014.03.18) # "If I Were a Boy" (Beyonce song) -Acoustic ver.- (2014.04.09) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -English Acoustic ver.- (2014.05.10) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -English ver.- feat. Tyler and Ketsuban (2014.05.11) # "I'm Just Your Problem" (Adventure Time song) (2014.06.17) # "World is Mine" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2014.06.18) # "Tell Your World" feat. Mimi, ¤Fyre, Rai, Ketsuban, Passion, Xandu, Sneko, Juju, Rii and Tonkhai (2014.06.18) # "Kokoro＊Palette" feat. Hana Kotoba (2014.07.20) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omou" (Leave in Summer, Yet You're in my Fluffthoughts) -English ver.- (2014.08.11) # "Eternal Snow" (Full Moon o Sagashite ED3) feat. Hana Kotoba (2014.08.27) # "Kisaragi Attention" feat. Hana Kotoba (2014.09.29) # "Odette" feat. Ketsuban, Eliza, Jayn, Antares, Vinar, and Archangel (2014.10.29) # "Kokoro" -Murasaki Mix ver.- feat. Ⓢ-erendipity✿ (2014.12.20) # "Blessing" feat. Kazu, Angela, Beibi, Kiichan, Sia, Rey, Fyre, Ketsuban, Bookiezz, Serena, Lu, Vinar and Jefferz (2014.12.31) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) -English Acoustic ver.- (2015.01.01) # "Keppekishou]" (Clean Freak) feat. Ⓢ-erendipity✿ and Mie (2015.01.17) # "ECHO" -Piano ver.- (2015.02.15) # "Thunderstorm" (2015.02.23) # "Terima Kasih" (2015.06.11) # "Creative" -English Remix ver.- (2015.06.12) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" -Live ver.- (2015.08.12) # "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -Live ver.- (2015.08.12) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) -English Acoustic ver.- (2015.08.20) # "Cruel Clocks" -English ver.- (2015.11.08) # "Sarishinohara" -English Acoustic ver.- (2015.11.19) # "Simple and Clean" (Kingdom Hearts song) -Piano ver.- (2015.12.14) # "Leia" -English Piano ver.- (2015.12.23) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" feat. PRINCESS FLUFFY SPARKLE SISTERS GO!! (2016.02.12) # "GIRL -Side A-" -English ver.- (2016.02.16) # "Rap God" (Eminem song) -Live ver.- (2016.03.11) # "TEAM" (Iggy Azalea song) (2016.05.10) # "Dangerous Woman" (Ariana Grande song) -Acapella ver.- (2016.05.22) # "Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi" (Vampire Knight OP) -English ver.- (2016.06.30) # "All I Wanted" (Paramore song) -Acoustic ver.- (2016.07.27) # "Can't Feel My Face" (The Weeknd song) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Ketsuban and Thomas C (2016.08.03) # "Young and Beautiful" (Lana del Rey song) -Acoustic ver.- (2016.08.09) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography 2017 - Meet Ket - # Meet Ket # City Girl # Chosen One # Superstar # The Internet # Superstar (Live // Acoustic) Gallery Trivia , Skrillex, The Weeknd and Daft punk. * When she was 11 or 12, she was a big fan of Cristina Vee, this is what got her into doing fandubs and fancovers.Ketsuban's Q&A video * Her singing alias "Ketsuban" comes from the Pokemon MissingNo. also known as Ketsuban. * She has a cat, which has appeared in some of her videos, and is occasionally mentioned in her tweets. * Her natural hair color is dark brown.Ketsuban's 2nd Q&A video * She has a younger brother. * She has got 2 tattoos. One is the Nobody symbol from Kingdom Hearts. She has another large colour tattoo on her foot of unknown meaning. *She has released original music on Spotify, iTunes and Tidal. }} External Links * Blog (for Translyrics) * Blog * Blog * Instagram * Twitter * SoundCloud * Facebook